


Come on Out

by 1QueasyCrow



Series: Let Them Rest [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Cute, Dancing, Ensemble Cast, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Im sorry but by the time I remembered it was too late, Maria is a giant nerd, Natasha is so in love with her, Romantic Comedy, hello tags, here now everyone will know all my MCU ships, maybe I'll do more, tw: bomb victim, yes I forgot Thor and Jane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1QueasyCrow/pseuds/1QueasyCrow
Summary: Natasha takes Maria to a mysterious club.





	Come on Out

**Author's Note:**

> OK BlackHill buddies you get lucky again because you're on the cute flux again
> 
> thanks @fallowtail for being a dope BlackHill screaming bud and making me write more :) this is possibly my longest work :D

The rainbow glow of the entertainment district dimmed the natural sky so even with the clear summer weather Maria was unable to see the stars. Not that she had anytime to sight-see as Nat pulled her along the uneven boulevard.

“Come on star gazer, we’re almost there,” she said tugging at Maria’s hand, intertwining their fingers in an attempt to bring the amateur astrologist back to her.

“Are you sure we can’t just, go back to the apartment and watch the National Geographic special on elephants?” Maria loved Natasha, she really did, but the red heads affinity for clubs, parties and, people in general unfortunately held no osmotic properties. Thus Maria found she was left only her own accords with staying at home, rarely talking to people, and a few generous servings of social anxiety.

How they ever managed to exist in each other’s world long enough for a date, let alone a relationship, was a completely mind baffling mystery.

They make it on to another brightly lit street and Natasha points to a large red and purple sign that reads “KnockOut” the last few letters of which, flash intermittently above the heads of party goers waiting to get in. The music is loud enough she can hear it even before they’ve reached the tail end of what must be a fifty person line. Maria is hesitant but let’s Natasha drag her forwards anyways. To her surprise they sidestep the line altogether, Natasha striding right up to the broad shouldered bouncer as he checks IDs.

Maria pushes down the thoughts that flit through her mind; getting tossed to the back of the line, the embarrassment of that long walk, having to make small talk with drunk strangers about trivial things no one will remember come morning. She’s in the middle of preparing an opening line about bears habits of view finding when she feels Natasha dragging her towards the entrance.

“Thanks Steve, I’ll see you in there,” Natasha, tosses back to the bearded man. He waves and smiles before going back to checking IDs. Well that was different.

The club is loud enough Maria is starting to wonder if it’s actually possible to have your head explode without you knowing it. This is not her scene. Maria knows that, but she wonders if Natasha has cottoned on to it as well. She must have figured out something was up because she’s stopped and turned to face Maria. Maria who, in this moment realizes how awkward she must look; tripping over her own feet, shaking her head and muttering to herself.

“Hey, you okay?” The music is loud but her eyes say the most anyways, asking for an answer but never demanding one.

“I...ye—“ no.

“Actually, no.” She yells over the music. It’s so loud she can barely hear her own answer.

“This?” she makes a claustrophobic gesture to the club “this is not me, Nat.” It takes all that she has to say it, to break Natasha’s heart like this. All the planning she put into tonight for Maria to chicken out 30 seconds after arriving.

But then Natasha just smiles “I know,” She says with a shrug and Maria is now less mortified and far more confused “do you trust me?” she asks, and Maria doesn’t have to think before nodding in affirmation.

“Alright then, come on we’re almost there,” and then they’re moving again, along the side of the dance floor until they reach a dingy little door at the back of the club labelled “STAFF ONLY”.

“Uhm, Nat?” Maria gestures at the blocky handwritten sign.

“Don't worry stargazer,” she says with a smirk “I know what I'm doing,” and when she says that and winks Maria is so very inclined to believe her. It’s astounding.

The door opens into a tiny landing before dropping into a steep set of stairs. The lights are dim and the thunderous beats from the loudspeakers permeate through the door with ease. With one hand on the rail and the other in Natasha’s she begins to climb down. The stairs turn for the last few steps and, had she not been intensely focused on Nat’s hand in hers Maria might well have run into the redhead when she stops abruptly to knock on the door they now face.

A few seconds pass before the curtain on the other side of the little window is pulled back and a scruffy man with long brown hair smiles before opening the door.

“Talia! You made it!” he swings the door open wide for the two women to enter before pushing it closed behind them. The new room is nothing like upstairs. Upstairs there was darkness and the harsh glow of neon, loud bass that could be heard blocks away. Downstairs? Downstairs is lit by the warm glow of incandescent bulbs and filled with a balance of brass and piano popping out jazz notes so fast Maria can’t keep up.

It’s a swing club, an underground swing club.

“Tasha!” A man with short clipped hair and a massive smile comes over and pulls her girlfriend into a hug “and this must be the lovely Maria,“ he says turning towards the stunned, but recovering, brunette.

Natasha wiggles out of the hug only to poke him in the ribs “Maria, this is Clint,“ Maria waves, small and shy as another woman moves to clints side “and his wife Laura.”

“So nice to meet you we’ve had heard a lot about you,” Says Clint.

Natasha mock glares “Wow guys thank you, wait to blow my cover” Clint just smiles and laughs

“Hey it’s not my fault you’re hopelessly in l—“

“Clint,” Laura interrupts “why don’t we go get a drink and let Nat introduce Maria to the rest of the team. It was really lovely to meet you Maria,” she says as she steers Clint off in the direction of the bar.

“Wow, that was embarrassing, I mean so much so that I’m embarrassed for you, Talia,” Maria looks back to where the dark-haired doorman has wandered over, she didn’t even notice him come up behind them.

“Not a word Barnes, not one single word,“ Natasha glares.

“Fine, fine, but at least introduce me, I let a lot of things slide, being one upped by Clint Barton is not one of them,” he smiles with genuine affection before introducing himself.

“Hi, I’m James but everyone calls me Bucky.” He puts the beer he had been holding onto a nearby table to shake hands. As he does Maria’s eyes wander to the silver prosthetic arm on his other side before she can think better of it. Bucky does seem to notice but just laughs, “Ha, gotta be careful with IED‘s, they’ll knock your socks off, well, or your hands” he says, gesturing with the metal extension.

“Are you going to use the same joke every time you meet someone new?” Natasha asks in disbelief.

“What? It works doesn’t it? See? she’s smiling,” and indeed Maria was, though she probably couldn’t credit it to his joke but no one needed to tell him that.

“Right, you keep telling yourself that Barnes. Wow did I just hear the door? Better get that it might be Steve,” Nat says with feigned concern as she pulls Maria further into the room. She could be mistaken but Maria is sure Bucky stood just a little taller at the mention of the other man.

As the evening rushes forward she’s introduced to so many new faces all of them smiling or laughing and welcoming her completely.

There’s Pepper and Tony who run their own hybrid mechanic/computer shop and funded this little get together. Musicians Bruce and “Rhodey” on the upright bass and piano respectively. Sam and Sharon spend as much time on the dance floor as not. And at some point Steve, the bouncer from upstairs shows up with another couple introduced as Angie and Peggy. It’s more fun than she thinks she’s ever had, no one makes her feel awkward, everyone smiles a lot and despite the obvious history they all share, she feels more like a new fitted piece of the family rather than an awkward addition.

Everything is perfect as she dances with Nat, swinging and jumping about, watching the others do the same, each pair getting lost in their own little world. Sometimes Sam and Sharon decide it’s time to shake things up, and abruptly spin out into other pairs compelling the rest of the group to do the same. At one point she ends up with Steve who lifts her high in the air as she squeaks out an incredibly undignified exclamation before returning to the ground. Later she gets twirled into Angie and Peggy who teach her some of the basics before sending her off to be spun and twisted about by Sharon.

By the time the evening has wound down to a close and people are saying their goodbyes, Maria is relatively sure she’s danced with everyone at least once (except the musicians and Tony, who never really seemed to leave his seat). Her face hurts from smiling and she’s confident everything will hurt tomorrow, but for now she’s content to hug everyone good night as they all head back upstairs, Sam and Steve helping Rhodey get himself and his chair back up.

Once they’re all back in the open air Natasha takes her hand and pulls so that they’re facing each other. Neither wore heels at Nat’s insistience so the height difference is almost laughable.

“So, I really hope you enjoyed yourself tonight,” she says, the tone is all confidence but as always it’s Nat’s eyes that ask her real questions; Did you have fun? Do you like my friends? Will you come back?

Maria laughs, it’s one of the most genuine laughs she’s ever heard herself make, “of course you silly goof, I had so much fun and if you don’t invite me back I think your friends will,” the comment is made in jest but Nat makes a face all the same.

“Right, I’m the silly goof, who was it that said ‘Fiddlesticks’ and jumped three feet in the air when she walked backwards into Thor?”

“Hey, he is massive, I didn’t even know people could grow that big”

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say, Hill” she levels one of her trademark smirks at Maria “I’m just glad The Fury didn’t show up tonight, you could not have handled that man.” She throws over her shoulder as she begins jogging back up the sidewalk, leaving Maria to stare after her.

“Wait, The Fury? What’s The Fury? Nat!” she yells before running up the hill after the redhead.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha gotcha, I slipped Thor in there (because i wrote an extended ending as I was writing the tags) but like honestly he is massive.  
> Catch me on the tumbls @1QueasyCrow and scream about BlackHill with me


End file.
